Testable Question
by sigmakutie
Summary: Rachel discovers something about herself and Puck enlists Santana to help her out. Established Puckleberry. Puckleberrypez. VERY EXPICIT!  A/N: Dedicated to Tiana  zombietana on Tumblr  and Laura  imhisfatbottmedgirl on Tumblr


Title: _"Testable Question"_

Rated: M/R/NC-17

Summary:Rachel discovers something about herself and Puck enlists Santana to help her out. Established Puckleberry. Puckleberrypez.

A/N: Dedicated to Tiana (zombietana on Tumblr) and Laura (imhisfatbottmedgirl on Tumblr)

Testable Question

"Rach... we need to talk," Puck said hesitantly.

Rachel looked up from her homework and gave her boyfriend a bright smile. He loved that smile. "Yes, love? What about?"

She asked so sweetly, no reservations. That's what he loved about her. Any other girl would freak out at hearing those words. "Why? What's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?"

But not Rachel. No, she knew that Puck loved her and that their "open relationship" meant that any and all problems, doubts, or anything of the like were to be dealt with accordingly, maturely, and respectfully. Her words, not his.

He smiled back and sat next to her on the bed where she was working. He was nervous and she could tell, so she took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "Rachel..." he continued, "are you gay?"

Rachel's eyes went wide. She dropped his hand and looked away. "Noah..." she began but soon trailed off.

Rach... Rachel," he tried to take her hand again but she just pulled away. "It's okay if you are. I still love you! Nothing could ever change that. Not even you switching teams."

Rachel smiled softly, even though the curtain of her hair hid her face from his view. The thing was Rachel wasn't a lesbian. She _wasn't_! She _loves _Puck.

Puck has noticed that ever since last month when he showed her the wonders of oral pleasure she seems to prefer the attentions of his mouth. At first he thought that she was just excited by the new sensations it gave, but recently she's been outright _refusing_ any other part of him except for his mouth. To be honest, it freaked him out a bit!

Now, Puck has no problem with _the gays_. His best friend and ex-fuck buddy is a lesbian, her best friend – slash – current fuck buddy is bi, and Rachel's best friend is a gay dude, but the thought of Rachel leaving him to be with another woman does scare him, but not because of her leaving him for a _woman_. Her leaving him _at all_ scares him, especially for someone else, never mind what the other person's gender is.

"Noah, I'm not a lesbian," she states matter-of-factly.

Puck arches his brow, as if to say, _'Then why don't you want my penis?'_

Rachel continues on, "I'm not. It's just that... that I've been thinking and – and I might be..." she gives a long pause to take a breath, as if summoning up the courage to say the word, "bisexual." When she stuttered it out Puck's mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out, so she continued, "I'm not sure, I'm just... just curious... I guess."

When Puck just stared at her and didn't say anything immediately afterwards Rachel dropped her head in defeat, thinking that he was ashamed of her, or something like that, and let a tear slip through her tightly shut eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by Puck.

"Hey," he said softly, "stop that."

"But... oh, God, Noah, you must hate me!" She cried.

"No," he said firmly, pulling her into his chest. "Not at all. Not... at... all," he whispered to her, peppering kisses into her hair and onto her forehead. Rachel sniffled and looked at him. He smirked down at him and kissed her firmly, "It's okay, Rachel. It is. And you know what, if you're curious, why don't we try an experiment?"

Rachel sniffles once more, wiping her eyes and whines out, "What do you mean?"

"You know," Puck says, "like, a hypothesis or testable question or whatever we learned about in science I the sixth grade."

"An experiment?" Rachel repeats the term as a question and Puck nods. "Like a – a threesome? Is that what you mean?" She asks nervously.

Puck gets a lecherous grin on his face and kisses Rachel hotly on the mouth. "That's exactly what I meant," Puck says, "It's so hot that you actually said it, though."

Rachel returned the kiss but broke apart to ask, "But, who are we going to get?"

"It's cool, baby," he mutters between kisses on her neck, "I got a few connections. There's bound to be someone who will."

Before Rachel could say anymore Puck let out a low growl and tackled her to the bed.

"No, no, no! Absolutely _not_, Noah!" Rachel screeched at him.

"But, baby, she's _perfect_!" He argued back at her, gesturing to the dark haired girl next to him who smirked at his words.

"Santana?" She screeched again.

"Baby... just calm down, okay?"

Rachel glared at him. _'Calm down? Calm down?'_ She screamed in her thoughts, _'How can he tell me to calm down when he's asking me to trust the girl who picked on me for most of my high school career to be respectful and discreet_ _for our little... experiment?'_

Rachel opened her mouth to protest again, but Puck cut her off, "Rachel, please? I know you two have had your differences, but she has been nicer to you since then, you know that."

Rachel pursed her lips. She hated to admit it, but he was right. "She isn't even bisexual, Noah! She's a full on _lesbian_! She doesn't like _penis_!" She said firmly, still trying to fight.

Puck opened his mouth to argue back, but Santana beat him to it, "We've made an agreement," she began. "No penises will come near my vag. I'm okay with head, though. Giving _and_ getting." Santana smiled mischievously and winked at the smaller girl.

Rachel quirked her eyebrow. "So, you're okay with this?" She asked Santana, "Us? Being together?"

Santana smirked and licked her lips. "Look," she began, sauntering towards Rachel, "I know I've been awful to you in the past, and I really am sorry, Rachel." Rachel gave her a small smile before Santana continued, "I'm not much for relationships, and I don't know how regularly you want this to happen or if you want me to hold your hand in the hallway-"

"No hand holding!" Rachel interrupted. "And no – no _'coming out'_, either. This is a personal relationship and in the eyes of the school Noah and I are together that's how they are always going to see it. The only change they should see is that you and I have picked up a rather..._close_ friendship.

Santana nods in agreement and closes the distance between them. "So... that's that then?" Santana paused, waiting for Rachel to respond but all she was able to do was blink at the taller girl and swallow nervously. Santana smirks, "Good. Then, why don't we seal it with a kiss?" Santana quirks her head to the side and turns her gaze expectantly to Rachel's lips.

Santana ghosts her hand up Rachel's arm, sliding her fingertips over the smooth skin, making Rachel shiver, before curling her hand around Rachel's neck, brining the smaller girl's face towards her own. Rachel puts up little resistance to Santana as she kisses her languidly, easily pushing through the barrier of Rachel's lips with her tongue, exploring the cavern of Rachel's mouth. Rachel is faintly aware of Puck letting out a low chuckle before it quickly turned into a moan at the sight of the two girls kissing... rather passionately.

They kiss like that for quite a while before they mutually pull away to breathe. Rachel's eye's rake over Santana's smirking face, letting out short pants. Santana quirks her eyebrow as if to ask, _"What now?"_

Rachel leans to her left to look at Puck from around Santana and states matter-of-factly, "She'll do."

Santana's smirk grows wider and Puck lets out a relieved breath. Rachel turns on her heel and bounds over to the stairs. After climbing the first couple steps, Rachel stops and turns slowly, seductively, to glance over her shoulder at the two bodies standing in her living room who hadn't moved an inch. She runs her eyes over her boyfriend, then her new girlfriend, licking her lips.

And then, she winks, and without opening her mouth tells them:

"Follow me."

Puck and Santana practically _sprint_ up those stairs. Like, they _race_ each other to get to her room, and when they stumble in through her door she just standing beside her bed with her hands on her hips and her brow arched and... holy shit, they can't believe this chick lost her virginity just last year. She has so much sex appeal it looks like she was _born_ deflowered!

"Santana?"

Santana snapped out of her daze with the help of Rachel's husky whisper. "Y-yes," she stuttered out. When has S_antana Lopez_ ever stuttered?

"Come here, please," Rachel whispered again.

Santana tried to cover up the fact that she had just shuddered and had to swallow a lump the size of a Brazilian toad in her throat by smirking and saying confidently, "Yes, Ma'am!" Santana patted Puck on the chest before gilding over to Rachel. "What can I help you with, Berry?"

"First of all," Rachel said sternly, like a teacher scolding a child who had just put paste in another kid's hair, "I need you to stop calling me 'Berry'."

"But... it's a term of endearment. It's like Puckerman calling you 'Princess'."

"_Puckerman_," she emphasized his last name in a mocking fashion, "never called me 'Princess' after throwing a slushie at me."

Santana nodded and licked her lips, "Point taken. So... what should I call you then?" Santana took a step towards the little diva. "Rachel is just so boring," she explained, taking another step. "Sweetie? Baby?" Another step. "How about 'Starshine' or 'Starbright'? That's fitting right." Santana stepped as close to Rachel as possible, until their chests were touching just _ever so slightly_. "No, no. That doesn't sound right. How about... 'Snapdragon'? I always found that cute, but maybe I just want it for me." Santana let out a low, rumbling laugh, "I just really like 'Berry', Rachel. Wanna know why?" Rachel didn't move, but Santana leaned her head to the side and whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear, but not Puck, "Because I just can't wait to make you pop like a berry so I can taste that sweet, _sweet_ berry-juice of yours."

Rachel shivered and let out a low moan and Santana smirked. She had her.

Santana nudged Rachel's head to the side with her own and dropped her lips to Rachel's neck, sucking hard.

"_Santanaaaaaaaa..._" Rachel moaned out.

"Fuck!" Puck yelled and sat at the end of Rachel's bed and began to rub himself through jeans which where becoming uncomfortably tighter by the second as he watched Santana mark his girl.

Santana lifted her head and made a sound of appreciation as she inspected the work she had just done on Rachel's neck. "So, Berry... are you ready to let me taste that juice of yours?"

Rachel doesn't say a word, just nods enthusiastically before Santana takes her hand and leads her to sit down on the bed.

Puck continues to stare and rub himself as Santana kisses Rachel languidly, her hand moving to lay on the other girl's thigh, slowly moving upwards.

Santana stops at the hem of Rachel's skirt, skimming her fingertips along the edge of the fabric. "You know," Santana muses, "These hideous skirts you wear really aren't that bad when I think of you this way. In fact, their fucking sexy as hell!"

"_Please..._" Rachel whines out.

It's so quite Santana almost misses it, but she does hear it, that doesn't mean she can't pretend. "What, Rachel? Did you say something?"

"Please, Santana. _Please..._" Rachel whines louder this time. "I need you."

Santana licks her lips and slips her fingers just under the hem of Rachel's skirt. "Tell me," she demands. "Tell me, what do you need?"

"You. I need you."

Rachel gasps as Santana grasps Rachel's thigh. Not tightly, just enough pressure to make Rachel's sensitive skin feel the sparks of Santana's warm hand go from gentle, lilting touches to something... more. Rougher.

"Not. Good. Enough," Santana growls out into Rachel's ear.

"I need... your fingers. I need them h-higher," Rachel rasps.

Santana can faintly hear Puck let out a groan as he realizes just how close this is too actually happening.

A smirk starts to form on Santana's lips. Partly from Puck, partly because is currently sliding her hands up Rachel Berry's leg and making her pant shallowly.

"How much higher, Berry?"

Rachel opens her previously closed eyes and turns her head to look Santana in the eye. "Fuck. Me," she says simply.

"I can do that."

Rachel gasps when, all of a sudden, she is flipped over onto her back with her skirt flipped up so it is laying on her stomach, putting her white panties on display for everyone in the room. Santana is on her knees, looming over Rachel, just staring at her. Staring like Rachel is a fine piece of art that she's considering buying.

Santana puts her hands on Rachel's bent knees and spreads them before running them down to the top of her knee socks. "These knee socks aren't bad either," she says and she slowly rolls them down Rachel's legs, lingering her fingers on her calfs as they slide over them.

When they are off, Rachel tries to sit up to kiss Santana but is quickly pushed back.

"But this sweater?" Santana says as she runs her fingers over the front of it, her fingertips touching the very tops and bottoms of Rachel's breasts and running between them. "This sweater is still fucking hideous. I needs to go."

And like that, Rachel is sitting on her bed, topless, her skirt flipped up, exposing her panties, and only the fabric of her bra separating Rachel's nipples from the chill air.

Santana lets out a chuckle and runs her index finger under the strap of her white bra with, expected, gold stars. "Cute," she says, snapping the strap.

Rachel hisses at the feeling and glares at Santana. "Stop teasing. I'm getting very... frustrated."

"I think," Santana says, running her hand between Rachel's breasts and down her stomach, "the word your looking for," and the hand is on her thigh again, sliding closer to the front of Rachel's panties, "is wet."

Santana slips her fingers underneath Rachel's modest panties and feels Rachel's slick pussy for the first time. Santana moans and the velvety skin and slick wetness. "Jesus," she groans, and Rachel smirks through the haze of her arousal. "Fuck, Berry! How long have you been like this?"

"Increasingly so since our first kiss downstairs," she says. Puck at Santana smirk at the fact that even though Rachel is just going to get fucked she is still speaking so eloquently.

"Let me make that better then, baby."

Santana leans over and kisses Rachel's pussy through her panties and it's so wet she can practically taste the other girl on her lips after. Santana licks her lips and grasps the side of Rachel's panties before tugging them down roughly.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaims as a rush of air hits her exposed vagina, startling her enough to force her knees together.

"No," Santana says sternly, pressing her knees back open. "It's okay, Rachel," she says, climbing in between them, pressing her lips to Rachel's. "I got you, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Santana mutters against Rachel's lips, "So. Fucking. Good." Her tongue quickly slips into Rachel's mouth but doesn't stay long as she begins to slide down her body again.

"Wait," Rachel says, grabbing Santana's shoulder, "I'm so exposed. Can you at least take off your shirt?"

Santana giggles, and it's honestly the first time Rachel or Puck has heard Santana _giggle_. "Okay," she whispers before she leans back on her haunches and pulls her shirt over her head. Her red bra standing out against her caramel colored skin.

"_I wonder if she really tastes like caramel? Noah is always saying how I really taste like berries, maybe Santana tastes like caramel,"_ Rachel thinks and before she knows what's going on her mouth is attached to the swell of one of Santana's breasts. One of Santana's hands is in her hair so she thinks that maybe the taller girl read her mind and forced her there, but from the surprised look in her eyes, before she closes them in arousal, she'll take that as a 'no'.

Rachel reaches behind Santana and fumbles a bit for the clasp of her bra before finding it and pushing the two ends together, making the front sag. It's pulled off in the next second and Rachel moves her mouth from the swell of Santana's breast to one of her nipples and begins sucking until the owner is moaning loudly and pulls Rachel up to face her.

"Jesus, Berry! What the fuck was that?" Santana says but before Rachel can answer she's pulled into a hot kiss. "Not that I'm complaining. Not. At. Fucking. All." Rachel smirks and goes for another kiss but Santana pushes her away and shakes her head. Smiling she say, "No, Rach. This is about you. You can have your fun later, but for now just lay back and relax."

Rachel smiles and nods, moving to lean back. Santana lays her back with her hand behind her head and for some reason she thinks about that song _'Your Body Is Wonderland'_ by that douchebag John Mayer and that line, _"I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it,"_ but Santana shakes the thought away and leans in to kiss her way down Rachel's body.

Santana starts with a nibble on Rachel's ear, which makes Rachel arch her back. Santana then kisses her cheek lightly, then her chest... between her breasts... right above the hem of her skirt. She pushes the skirt up and kisses Rachel's hipbone... thigh... _other _thigh.

Santana avoids Rachel's very center until Rachel lets out a choked, _"Peeeeaaaasssseee! San-Santana! Please!"_ And Santana gives in, diving into Rachel's sex, delving her tongue into the depths and she nearly loses her balance because Rachel arches so harshly and so high. Santana presses her down by the hipbones and begins to furiously lick at her; long, wide strokes of the tongue; and then spearing her as far as her tongue can go in.

"Oh, my God! Santana!" Rachel begins to scream, trying to force her hips upwards but Santana is very strong. Instead, Rachel grasps at Santana's hair with one hand and rakes her fingernails over her shoulder with the other.

She hears Santana moan but a loud, _"Fuck!" _draws her attention. She opens her eyes and notices Puck, still at the end of the bed, only the only piece of clothing he's wearing is his boxers and his hard cock is pulled out from the flap which he is furiously stroking. The head is a bright red, as if he's about to explode, but Rachel can tell that he's holding it in. Sh feels bad that she hasn't spent anytime with him since he brought Santana over and silently promises that she'll give him a _really good_ orgasm once Santana has given her hers.

Santana's lips sucking Rachel's clit into her mouth makes Rachel snap back into paying attention to the matter at hand. Her nails dig back into Santana's shoulder and the moan comes from the girl again, spurring Santana on to take one of her hands off of Rachel's hips and thrusting them into Rachel's opening, setting a punishing pace as she continues to suck at the girl's clit.

Within moments, Rachel is coming, screaming out, "Oh, God! _Santanaaaaaaaaaa!_"

Rachel collapses onto the bed, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling.

"Holy shit, Rachel," Santana says, crawling up to fall beside Rachel. "That was... intense. So... do you definitely like girls?"

"Oh, yes!" Rachel says without hesitation, she then looks over to Puck, thinking she might have just put her foot in her mouth, but he was just smiling. Well, grimacing. He was trying to smile but he looked like he was in pain. Rachel lifted a shaking arm and reaches for Puck.

Despite his rather painful looking erection he jumped from his seated position and walked briskly to the other end of the bed. "Hey, baby," he whispers, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Noah... darling, I'm sorry. I haven't been paying _any_ attention to you."

"That's okay, babe. I spent plenty of time paying attention to you," he says, gesturing to his erection.

Rachel, and even Santana who was lying on the other side of Rachel, playing with the ends of her brown locks, laughed at him. He smiled back and Rachel sat up to face him. She kissed him and ran her hand down from his cheek to neck, down his chest, until she was gripping the base of his cock.

"Fuck..." he groaned against her lips as she began to stroke him.

"Let me take care of you, Noah? Please?" She asked, like he was actually going to refuse her.

"Fuck, yes, you can take care of me!" He let out a rather loud groan and leaned back so his hands were pressed onto the bed behind him.

Rachel began to push Puck's boxers down his thighs and pushed them as far down as she could and he did the rest, kicking the off to the side.

Rachel began to stroke him to a steady rhythm and when he started thrusting into her hand she smirked and leaned down to take his hard length into her mouth.

"Fuck!" He yelled when his tip hit the back of her throat. "Baby, I love that you don't have a gag reflex, but I'm not gonna last that long."

"That's okay, Noah," Rachel said, lifting her head up with a smile, like taking her mouth away from his throbbing cock wasn't just fucking cruel. "I just want you to get some... relief."

Rachel dipped her head down again and swallowed him and cupped his balls in one hand. She sucked on him, hard, bobbing her head to a fast pace.

"Fuck!" He yelled again, grabbing her hair and thrusting his hips. He was so close. Rachel could tell. She massaged the area between his penis and his testicles with her thumb and listed to him groan as his balls tightened and he shot his load down her throat.

Puck sighed heavily and let his weight sag enough that he fell to his elbows, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit, Berry!" Santana exclaimed. She had watched the entire thing. "If that's what you can do to a guy... let's just say I can't wait for my turn." She smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

Rachel laughed and turned around, jumping on top of Santana, pinning her beneath her she kissed the taller girl. "How about we make that turn now?" Rachel asked.

Santana scoffed, "Jeez, you sure do ask stupid questions sometimes for such a smart little girl." Santana smirked to show that it was a joke, but Rachel mock pouted and sat on her knees.

"Well, if your going to be like that, maybe I'll just-"

She can't even finish her thought before Rachel is grabbed by the waist by Santana and brought down to kiss her. Santana mashed their lips together and wouldn't let up until Rachel made a noise that told her that she needed to breath.

"God..." Puck moaned, "You two are so fucking hot. Look, I'm getting hard again already."

Santana and Rachel both glanced from him to each other and smirked. They leaned into each other and began to kiss languidly again. Santana ran her hands up Rachel's back and unclipped her bra with ease and pulled it down her arms, throwing it... elsewhere. Santana's hands move to Rachel's breasts and begin to grope and knead the perky globes as if they were balls of dough.

Rachel moans and grinds her hips into Santana's, reveling in the friction it causes. She moves her hands to Santana's breasts and begins to roll her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, spurring Santana to do the same to Rachel.

Rachel pulls away to look between them and unclasp her skirt, unwrapping it from around her waist and, looking over at Puck, tosses it at him, giggling at his stunned look.

"Rachel..." Santana husks out, staring at her naked body unabashedly, "I never really noticed because you always covered up, but, God! You are... _gorgeous_!"

Rachel smiles shyly at the compliment and ducks her head when she feels her face flush. Thank you," she whispers.

Santana quirks her head in confusion. Was this girl really so self-conscious and had such low self-esteem that she was blushing like a fool and borderline embarrassed by a _compliment_? Santana guessed she could take credit for that, and not the good kind of credit.

Santana reached underneath Rachel's chin and made her look at her. She paused and silently apologized for all of the things she's ever done to her and hope it was enough because talking about it in front of Puck would be really weird.

Santana was relieved when Rachel smiled sweetly at her and leaned in to whisper in Santana's ear, "I never hated you, Santana. I forgive you."

Santana pulled back and looked at Rachel for a moment before, literally, kissing the breath out of her. When they pulled away again for a breath, Rachel dipped her head to suck Santana's nipple into her mouth again and reveled in the other girl's moan of approval.

Rachel pushed Santana onto her back and kissed her way down the girls body, sucking and leaving marks here and there. Rachel gets to the top of rachel's skinny jeans and gets irrationally annoyed at the offending garment.

"How did you even keep these on?" Rachel growled out. "They must be so uncomfortable."

"A little," Santana says, "but I didn't want to pull away from you just to get my jeans off."

Rachel is less annoyed now and smiles at Santana, unbuttoning and unzipping the front and begins to pull them down and off. Rachel looks up at Santana's face from her spot towards her feet and it is such a glorious view of Santana's long, slender, muscular legs and red fabric covered hips and flat stomach, the perky mounds of her breasts, and finally the smirking face of Santana. Rachel moves to grasp the sides of Santana's red, lace boy shorts and pulls them off, bending her knees and opening them.

Rachel's stomach drops at the sight of Santana's naked body. Rachel reached her hand out and put her fingertips to the other girl's collar bones, stroking up towards her neck, over her jawline, down the other side. She ran her fingertips between her breasts and along the underside of one before swirling her thumb around the nipple.

Santana's stomach began to contract as Rachel traced lazy patterns on her it, her fingers barely touching. Santana saw the mesmerized look in Rachel's eyes and took hold of her hand, effectively stopping her ministrations. Santana nodded at Puck and he got the message.

Puck moved behind Rachel and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. Rachel turned her head to look at him and Puck just leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "Go down on her, baby. She's waiting for you."

Rachel looked back at Santana and smiled before bending over at the waist, kissing her way down her body in a wet trail. When Rachel got to the apex of her thighs she left tender kisses along the other girl's thighs, not yet brave enough.

"_What if I'm not good? What if I can't make her feel the way that she or Noah can make me feel?" _Her thoughts began to race and became visibly nervous.

"Rachel," Santana whispered, "Are you okay?" Rachel only swallowed thickly and in response Santana put her hand to Rachel's cheek. "You don't need to be nervous. Just do what you think would feel right."

Rachel took at deep breath and leaned forward, the ends of her hair dancing along Santana's thighs. Rachel took a tentative lick, flattening her tongue, drenching it in Santana's wetness.

"Oh, God!" Santana moaned loudly, arching her back and curling her fingers around the comforter beneath them.

Rachel got a flood of confidence and began to lick and suck at Santana's center with fervor. While she was sucking on Santana's clit, Rachel felt Puck come up behind her and begin to tease her opening with the head of his member. She moaned into Santana's skin, making the other girl thrust up at the feeling of the vibrations.

Puck began thrusting into his girlfriend at a punishing pace, setting the pace for Rachel to lap at Santana who just quivered under the smaller girl.

Puck leaned ver until his chest was covering Rachel's back and he was close enough to whisper in her ear, "Fuck, Rach. I love taking you like this. I love being able to fuck you and still have you fuck Santana." Puck smiles at the moan Rachel lets out. "I love watching you lick her pussy. It's so fucking hot." Puck continued to thrust into her so hard the Rachel had to dig her nails into Santana's hips just to keep her balance.

"Fuck..." Santana groans, the delicious pain from Rachel's nails making her grab onto her hair. "Rach, are you sure... mmm... are you sure you've never done this before?"

Rachel smirks against Santana, lapping at her faster, she takes one hand off of Santana's hips and thrusts two fingers into her, curling them upwards like Puck does to her.

Puck groans and wraps his arm around Rachel's waist and presses his index finger to her clit and begins to rub to the fast pace his hips have set. He can feel Rachel's silky walls begin to flutter around his thickness and he knows she's close.

"Make her come, Rachel," he says, leaning over her again to talk in her ear but says it loud enough so Santana her self could hear.

"Please?" Santana whines in response. "Please, Rachel?"

"You see, baby? She wants to come. Let her come." Puck demands in Rachel's ear.

Rachel thrusts her fingers in a little rougher and begins to suck at her clit until she feels Santana begin to shake and cry out.

"_Fuckkkkk..._." Santana yells, he back arching so far Rachel has to lift her hips up to continue to lick at her in order to draw out Santana's orgasm.

"Now you," Puck demands and like that Rachel's walls stop fluttering and just squeeze as hard as they can, Rachel comes, screaming her release, Puck coming soon after.

Puck pulls out of Rachel and sits on his haunches. Rachel collapses next to Santana's form and the two of the curl into each other. Puck crawls forward and collapses on the other side of Rachel, draping his arm over her and laying his hand on Santana's stomach.

"Jesus," Santana says, her breath blowing onto Rachel's cheek. "That was... holy shit."

Rachel giggles and runs her hand over the other girl's cheek. "Good?" She asks?

"Fuckin' amazing," Puck interjects.

The three of them smile and let out clipped, breathy laughs. Rachel sits up momentarily to grab the blanket at the foot of the bed and spread it out over their bodies.

"I'm tired," Rachel says simply. "Can we sleep now?"

"Yes. Please," Santana whispers, her eyes already closed and already drifting off.

Puck smiles at his girls and closes his eyes as he tightens his grip around the two of them. "Sleep girls. Sweet dreams," he says and sits up to kiss each of their cheeks.

And like that they were all asleep, curled into each other.


End file.
